Another Point of View
by sik chix
Summary: An outsider's point of view on a forbidden relationship. Sort of sequel to Sparkleferret's Wine Story. Yay, I can finally post it!


Another Point of View.

_Author: Alana._

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Besides, no one actually knows who I'm referring to._

_A/N: This is related to Hannah (Sparkleferret)'s lovely wine story. I have her permission to use it. It also features pronouns quite heavily, so it can be anyone you want. It's someone's thoughts about the 'forbidden' relationship of the wine story._

She was dancing. The centre of attention. She loved it. All the eyes in the room were on her. She craved the attention. It made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. She lived for it. She twirled and jumped, faster and faster. Showing off just a little. Enjoying every second.

The song ended and she finished dancing with a flourish. Applause broke out around the room and she gave an elaborate bow, soaking up the praise. She bounced over to a table and got herself a drink. She was all hyped up, even after dancing for a while.

She surveyed the room. People had resumed their conversations and some were dancing again. It was a great party. Everyone here knew each other and they were all having a great time, even with the storm outside.

Wait a second… She noticed someone was missing. _Two_ someones, to be exact. A grin broke out on her face. She asked someone if they had seen either of them. The answer made her giggle. Getting some air? _Poking around?_ Oh dear…

They weren't supposed to be together. Not illegal, but wrong. They did a good job of hiding it. They didn't even admit it to their closest friends, who thought it was blindingly obvious. It was only that way for them, though. No one else suspected anything.

She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Allowing herself a serious moment, she reflected on them. When they were alone together, she had never seen two people so in love with each other. The look of love in their eyes when they looked at each other made her want to trade all the attention she received just to be able to have half of that.

She shook her head. She was thinking too much about it. One day she'd have that. She was still only young, after all. She had her whole life ahead of her. Besides, she knew that their relationship was doomed from the beginning. It saddened her greatly to know that two people who were so perfect for each other couldn't have an open relationship. Not now, anyway. How did she get involved in this?

Something caught her attention. The doors had opened and they walked in. The grin reappeared on her face. They gave the impression of just having met up on the hallway, but she knew better. She noticed things. Everyone thought she was just a bubbly airhead. She was quite observant actually. Their clothes looked slightly rumpled and her lipstick looked a little smudged. And was that a bruise coming out on his forearm? She hid a smirk and a snicker behind her glass. It looked like the size of a mouth. Yeah, they hadn't been together…

She kept watching them for a while. They drifted off into different directions, both appearing to be totally indifferent to the other and idly chatting to people they passed. She was amazed at how they could just ignore each other like that. Nevertheless, people's attention was just drawn to them. They were "glowing" a little.

It really was only a matter of time before everyone figured it out. The day that happened would be a sad day. But that day wasn't today, so there was no sense in worrying about it now, especially in the middle of a party. She straightened her clothes. They were skin-tight and revealing. She loved to dress in those type of outfits. She got more attention for it. But no matter what she wore, she always had this sweet and innocent look about her. There was no escape from it.

A new song started up. It was fairly fast-paced and she had been standing still for far too long. If people wanted something to stare at, she'd give them something to stare at.

She bounced over to both of them, where they were talking to a few people, and dragged them out onto the dance floor. Laughing, they allowed themselves to be pulled along. They danced together like they had done many times before, but once again, she was the centre of attention. And loving it.


End file.
